Blood Stained Flower
by Lil-Miaka
Summary: Murder, deceit, and a broken promise. Link goes to the Lost Woods to see Saria, but finds the least expected and most horrifying. Hearts shall be crushed, and backs shall be stabbed. ONE SHOT R


Blood Stained Flower

Link pushed back the branches and ran through the forest; his long locks of hay colored hair falling in his face. He continuously remembered what he had promised seven years ago.

_"Saria, I'll come back; I promise! I'll even get you a doll from Hyrule market!" _Link said.

_"Promise?"_ Saria asked.

_"Yeah! I Promise! No matter what!"_

Now Link rushed through the forest. He stopped for a moment to catch his triangular green hat from flying away, and to look at the doll he'd gotten seven years before, after the promise. He had gone into Hyrule Market and bought it, but never had a chance to give it to her. Now, He would finally have the chance. The doll was made of soft cloth; much like the cloth that made his green tunic; and had blond wispy hair, with bead eyes.

He wondered if she was still waiting for him, or if she'd given up on him a long time ago. Would seeing him after such a long time be a wonderful surprise, or was she expecting him. However it was, he would finally fulfil his promise. He would finally see his best friend again. He would make her happy.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Said Navi, his fairy, who appeared to be but a blue light. Link smiled. Seven long years, that seemed like one night's rest to him. How had it been waiting seven years? Link wondered about this as he rushed through the woods. He was almost there.

Link pushed through the branches and saw the Sacred Meadow. He was there. But something was wrong. He looked to the stump where Saria usually sat. His heart sank at the sight before him.

Saria was lying on the ground, motionless, pale, and she had a deep gash in her throat. Her forest green hair had blood sticking in it, and her sweater was now a mixture of red and green. Link felt ill, and he had a large not in his throat. He tried hard to gulp, but couldn't. He reached out a quivering hand and touched her cheek. It was cold as ice, and lacking its usual rosy color.

"N-no…no!" Link sobbed. Navi was silent. There was nothing she could say. Link picked the body up, though he remained knelt down. He cried into her lifeless shoulder.

Someone from above watched for a moment and then jumped down. Link turned to find the strange, masked Sheikah, Sheik. Normally his red eyes were empty, deep, and cold, as though he had no past. But now, in his eyes was sorrow.

"She is dead." Sheik said. His right eye was covered by his chin length bangs, and a cowl covered half of his face. Link held Saria's body closer.

"H-how?" Link asked, "How did she die, Sheik!" Link had to know for some reason, even though he didn't _want_ to know.

Sheik looked down, his chin length bangs covering his horrified eyes. In the small places you could see his skin, Link saw him turn pale. Very unlike Sheik to act this way.

"Th-this girl?" Sheik asked, his voice seeming strangely different, "Sh-she was very close to you wasn't she?"

"She was my best friend." Link said, "The only Kokiri that treated me like everyone else. She truly cared for me, and saw me when I was invisible." Link glared at Sheik, "Now tell me, how did she die?"

"I…I don't know…" Sheik answered, looking away.

"LIAR!" Link yelled, "TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

For a moment Sheik stood there, silently. "I…" Sheik began, "…I killed her." Link almost dropped Saria's body in shock.

"You…" Link uttered, "You bastard!" He ran right into Sheik and pined him to the ground. Shaking Sheik's shoulders, Link rammed the back of Sheik's head into the ground repetitively. "How could you!" Link shouted, "Why! Why! WHY!"

Sheik's cowl fell down, and out of it tumbled long blond hair, and his eyes changed from blood red, to ocean blue. The face Link saw was not the face of a Sheikah man, but the face of a girl he once knew. Link got off and backed away. This was too much to take.

"Z-Zelda?" Link asked, "No…no!" Once again, Link's eyes were filled with tears. The young woman stood up, and walked over to Link, and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Link…I-" Link slapped her hand away.

"No." He said, "I can't trust you any more, Zelda."

"L-Link…" Zelda sobbed, "I…I'm sorry."

" '_SORRY_'? Will 'sorry' reverse what you have done?" Link yelled, pointing at Saria's lifeless body.

"Link, you don't understand, I-"

"Oh, I understand completely," Link was infuriated and terrified, "You killed Saria. You deceived me. You're a traitor!"

"It wasn't I who killed Saria." Zelda said.

"You said it was you a few moments ago." Link sad picking up Saria's body again.

"It was Sheik!"

"But you _are_ Sheik."

"No. We are two souls in one body, it was the only way…" Zelda stopped, "But he isn't evil, we were tricking Ganondorf into believing we worked for him, but we had to kill people…He was the one killing, not I."

Link walked away to the tree stump that Saria used to sit on and laid her beside it. He bent down and began digging with his own hands.

Zelda remained where she was, and realized the many lives she'd taken. _Why?_ She wondered _Why did Sheik kill so many?_

It was nightfall by the time Link finished. Saria was now under the earth, and Link carved in the Hylian letters for: S-A-R-I-A, Saria. He placed the fairy ocarina on top of her grave, as it was hers to begin with.

"Here." Zelda said, from behind him. Link turned to find Zelda holding the doll for Saria. "She probably still wants this." Link took it and placed it on Saria's grave.

"Here's the doll I promised you." Link sobbed.

"Link, it's late," said Navi, "We should probably get some rest."

Later that night, Link heard some strange sounds. Like the sound of an ocarina playing. _Saria's_ ocarina. Link stood up and walked towards the sound of the notes. Then he saw what appeared to be Saria playing her ocarina on the tree stump.

"Saria?" Link asked. She stopped playing, looked at Link, and smiled. Around her seemed to be a strange, sparkling light.

_Oh, Link! You're back!_

Her voice filled his head.

_I've been waiting ever sense you left. I'm so glad to see you!_

Tears ran down Link's cheeks. Saria seemed to pick up the doll.

_Thank you so much for the doll! But, having you back is gift enough._

"S-Saria…" Link said, "Y-your dead."

_I know. But I had to come to see you still! You're my best friend. I love you. _

_But, Zelda…_

"She's the one who killed you!" Link almost screamed.

_I know. But, you must forgive her. When she came in as Sheik, I knew what was going to happen. First he had full intention of killing me, but couldn't do it, because I continued to play my ocarina. I told him to do it, for it was my fate, and I couldn't escape that. So forgive Zelda, and Sheik._

"Saria." Link said, "I love you."

_I must leave now. And remember what I said._

Wings sprouted out of Saria's back, and she flew up, into the heavens, taking her doll with her.

_Good-bye!_

Link looked around. "There she is!" he said with enthusiasm. He ran over to anther part of the forest to find Zelda wide-awake.

"Zelda." He said. Zelda turned around and grabbed him tight, burring her face into his shoulder.

"Link, I'm so sorry! You were right! I'm a monster! How could I kill such an innocent girl?" She sobbed. Link stroked her hair.

"No, I'm sorry." He said, "You didn't want to kill her. You did it at her request."

Zelda looked up, "How did you-?"

"She told me." Link smiled,

"B-but I still killed her," said Zelda

"I forgive you." Link said, and he tenderly kissed her forehead.


End file.
